lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders bloody adventure
In the story your about to read may be weird and disturbing but keep reading I had recently bought Skylanders : Spyro’s Adventure and i got it for Christmas two weeks after my cousin had passed i was devastated but happy about the Game i opened the package and unwrapped all the figures and game. But when i opened its content the spyro it comes with was all screwed up its eyes were missing one wing missing too and this is weird because it came from walmart and then i went passed the figure to the next one it was trigger happy my favorite out of all but instead of two golden guns he had two heads in his hands and it came from walmart so i put the game in the system and then my wii glitched up its menu was all bloody and cracked with scary music playing too thought it was a prank by my parents clicked start on the title. It turned on and the normal title screen played but for a second the screen went bad it had a blood splat on it then after that i pressed skyland adventure and it started up but on the skyland home with eon and eon was stabbing spyro with a spike from gill grunts gun and the portal went red like blood “crimson” and it said place a skylander on the portal with a skull in the back ground so i put trigger happy on and its heads were my friends head jason and my cousin head i was scared and turned it off. So i took a Nap took sleep it off but i had a dream of my cousin and she started to tell me not to play the game ever again but i didnt want to listen so i played it again and started my game into the first level i put spyro on and he said as in intro “you will die” but i didnt listen again and saw spyro couldnt attack or fly. so i played for a while and a high pitched scream can from my tv and then it fell silent for about 2 minutes and spyro looked at the camera like he was looking at the player so i quickly took off spyro and switched out to chop chop another character and he went in but spyro was there but he was eating a body and i saw that it was jason’s body then my iphone 5 went off it was jasons mom she was Crying her eyes out and screaming with sirens in the back i asked if anybody was ok and a evil demonic voice said “You did this to her” and the phone hung up so i dialed 911 to tell then about the problem they showed up at the house and nothing was wrong but when they went in all you heard was gun shots. I fell to the floor crying on the news behind me the court said a boys body was found in the river of the town with teeth marks in side his body and his head torn off i lost my movement of anything then a scream came from my tv it said you will die then a black mass picked me up from the floor and i couldn’t breathe i tried to scream but couldn’t get it out and then i fell to the floor again and my wii turned on and spyro’s faCE APPEARED AGAIN AND HE SHOT FIRE INTO THE TV AND MY CHRISTMAS TREE LIGHT UP ON FIRE AND STARTED TO BURN THE HOUSE SO I GRABBED THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER “sorry for caps” and put out the fire and then the portal stopped working and the game flew out of the system and broke againts the wall and i never played the game after that had happened. Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Blood Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge